


colourful

by blueberrilee



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graffiti, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, he's a cutie, miles being adorable, you can imagine him older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: You were making yourself some food when you noticed your cat floating a couple of steps away from you.You ended up spewing your love confession to the cat-stealer and him doing the same after you finished spraying your feelings out on a brick wall.





	colourful

A distressed mewl was what you heard, but thanks to your common situations of objects or pets floating, it was pretty obvious that it was your favourite artsy boy.

Without looking at him but instead continuing your task, you greeted, "Hey Miles." with a brief smile.

His expressive white eyes squinted at you after he finally let your terrified cat go. "I'll get you soon enough."

He pulled his mask up, revealing his charming features and golden brown eyes you admired. It was tempting to stare, but you didn't and redeemed your cool.

"You know how dangerous it is to leave your window wide open like that? What if I was some dusty ol' man trying to kill you?"

You rolled your eyes despite finding his jokes entertaining. "You weren't though, and you know I can defend myself."

A cute smile spread across his face. He sauntered his way next to you from behind the kitchen counter. "What are you making?"

"My favourite breakfast, behold, The Avocado Sammich."

A deep chuckle of his, in which you missed, lightened up his eyes as they twinkled. "You eating breakfast at night?"

You rolled your eyes and pointed out that he'll have to taste it before judging. A snort came out of him, which only made your smile even greater. Miles was adorable, it's factual.

After you sprinkled a small amount of black pepper and added some olive oil to the avocado-tomato chunks, you mixed the brew. You then asked Miles to take the bread out of the oven and cut them in half for you.

"You making one for me?" He questioned since there were two pieces of bread heated.

You mocked his go-to response, emitting a sound to say 'I don't know.' You didn't even have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes, and you laughed at that.

"It's not unusual for you to barge into my house and traumatize my cat." You joked.

"What brought you here anyway?"

You were applying the avocado inside of each bread when he leaned closer to your side. "The usual deal. Want to paint with me later?"

Those moments you spent together were one of your favorites, and his suggestion made your smile widen. "Sure. After we eat though."

"Yes, mom."

With gleaming pride, you shoved one of the sandwich in front of his mouth for him to taste and felt even more proud when he did take a bite.

His eyebrows scrunched together within a few chews, then rose and his eyes widened. "That's really good."

Your heart skipped a beat when he showed a liking towards your favourite breakfast. Weird. You instantly halted your staring and simply shrugged to play it off when he took the sandwich from your grip.

"I know."

Time unknowingly went by for you when you took a look at Miles. You imagined him as a mouthful squirrel when he was taking eager bites and you almost awed.

His eyes suddenly switched to you and you tensed as he furrowed his brows. "You're not eating yours?"

"Nah. You can take it."

"For real?" He smiled as much as he could with a mouth full.

Your cheeks were hurting from smiling too much. It was bizarre, it felt like you suddenly couldn't not smile at him. He was also looking much cuter than usual.

Since when was it like this?

He grabbed the other one from the plate as soon as he gained your approval and could probably be equivalent to a bouncing child after getting their wanted gift for Christmas from how grateful he looked.

After a while, he finished both of them and thanked you with a bright grin. "Thanks Sunshine."

He'd always give you that nickname in a joking way, but you kind of wished he'd call you that more often.

It came to the point you were both awkwardly staring at each other in a daze. Was it just you or was he blushing? You didn't have enough time to conclude when he shifted his eyes away and cleared his throat.

"Shall we spray our emotions out on walls?"

He burped right after which got a laugh out of you. He flushed from embarrassment but chuckled with you, and you thought he couldn't get any more adorable.

"We shall."

 

You really weren't new to this place but it always felt like a different experience each time and it often refreshed your mind from your worries. It made you understand what Miles got out of this.

It was always different since you'd get to see a recent piece going hand-and-hand with all of the others. 

The whole area and beauty of it made a smile grow on your face instantly and from the corner of your eye, you could tell Miles was smiling as well.

"Neat, huh?"

You scoffed, finding the word a major understatement and maybe even insulting. "Fucking breathtaking."

A nudge playfully was given to you and you eagerly gave it back.

Miles was the first to stride his way to grab a can, a bright red his choice of colour. You followed along when he was shaking the spray can. You decided to pick yellow.

It was as if artistic traits were transferred into you, since it didn't take long for your mind to be running with ideas at the plain sight of the brick wall. 

"Watch your back, Morales. Looks like you got a nemesis." You threatened with a smirk as you started adorning the surface with the sunshine colour.

"Says who?"

"Says me," You stole a glance at him, "Underestimating me will only make you even more oblivious."

"That colour you picked represents you well." He ignored your comment.

You couldn't help but smile and softly blush (you hoped he didn't noticed) at the compliment, it was indirect but still obvious. Although, you couldn't afford to have your mushy feelings audible.

"Thanks, hey, ain't red Satan's go-to colour?"

Miles stopped his continuous spraying and took the time to glare at you while you were shamelessly snickering. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding, you bug."

"That ain't any better."

You chuckled even more as you continued. "You lovabug." The exaggerated sigh of his only coaxed a boisterous laugh out of you.

It was evident to know that he was smiling. "You're corny."

"Oh I'm corny?" You snorted, then cleared your throat as you went on, _"Hey Sunshine, that colour truly shows your sunny behaviour. Oh and did I mention, you're a Sunshine?"_

"My nickname actually sounds good, be grateful." 

You didn't even pay attention to what you were illustrating, you simply went with the flow as he'd tell you, letting your hand do its work. You could worry about it actually looking good later.

You sighed contently, although still letting out a few chuckles. "I am, don't worry."

A comfortable silence shuffled between the two of you and the sound of the spray paint hitting the brick wall made it even more relaxing.

You decided your part had enough yellow and went to grab orange.

"Lovabug actually sounds kinda nice.."

You snorted and shifted your eyes to him, only to find him staring at you as well. A shy smile appeared on his face and it was impossible to not grin at him back.

Something unfamiliar, yet warm spiked in you when you two bumped shoulders as you both took up more space. 

Being a lot messier than Miles rewarded you with tiny splatters of colours on your hands. Yet you actually found it quite endearing and even presented it to him.

You went with blue to define details and as you went, you realized that the look of it all looked pretty familiar yet you only brushed it off.

Several minutes have gone by with delicacy and a little bit of pain from your hand hurting.

After outlining your work with black, you brightened up when you concluded that you were done and apparently the boy next to you was finished as well. You fist-bumped.

"Done?" He spoke finally.

"Yeah."

It was as if all of your giddiness was drained from your body as you took a conscious look at your art. The puffy and thick hair, the bright eyes, the cutely big nose and the plump lips made it all too obvious.

You anxiously shifted your eyes to his part when you heard his similar reaction and your eyes widened to a large extent.

That person, whoever he intended drawing, was a complete replica of you; same hair, same eyes, same eyebrows, same nose and so on. He even got the certain moles you had.

He made you seem like a whole deity, a saint. He added some dots of white to adorn your eyes and some of your other features. You weren't smiling but you weren't frowning either, instead having your lips slightly parted and your eyes seemingly bigger making you look more innocent, which was far from the truth.

It wasn't the fact that he drew you so amazingly that blew your cool, even though it was a good part of it, it was the fact that he hadn't even realized that he had done so that got you.

"Is that me?" You both said in unison, which didn't help the situation at all.

You had the courage to glance at him and luckily found him in the same flustered state that you were in, his cheeks flushed and eyes shy.

"You know, you must have something for me to draw me _that_ well." He dared to say.

You nudged him with your shoulder. "I should say the same to you. You must be looking at me a lot to know where my moles are."

"I didn't know I just guessed."

Rolling your eyes, you swayed slightly on your feet and cleared your throat. "I'm guessing one of us gotta say something.. so.."

You attempted to gulp down the lump in your throat. Despite it being fresh and windy outside, it felt like you were in the deepest pits of hell. Disregarding it all, you continued.

"I really like you Miles. There just isn't a day without me thinking about your art or your adorable damn smile or your cute habit of making jokes whenever you're nervous shitless." 

You were given a nudge as he chuckled shyly and started his confession. "I really like you too Sunshine. You're the reason why I continue to save people as Spider-Man and you make me think.. I'm actually good at that."

"I'm not gonna lie.. I've been sketching you for a good while now. When I first started, I just couldn't stop and I guess that shows how addicting you are to me."

You were probably going to burn your face off from how much you were blushing. 

He looked at you from the side with a debonair smirk. "How about we become sunshines and lovabugs together?"

"Sounds cool."

"I'm glad you cool with that."

"You cool with that too?"

He rolled his eyes while you grinned. "Well obviously since I asked."

Your stomach decided to step into the spotlight at the perfect moment as it rumbled. After he turned to get a full look at you, Miles snickered at the embarrassed look on your face.

"Pizza?"


End file.
